meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drie Doring Mob/Chronology
1993: Drie Doring began to be followed. November 1993: '''Mabili was born. '''September 1994: '''Mabili gave birth to Arah and Keros. '''October 1995: Arah and Keros leave the group and found Young Ones mob. October 1998: Mabili gave birth to VDF036, Hector, VDM038, VDM039. January 1999: '''Mabili gave birth to a litter of pups one pup was Mack. '''July 1999: '''Hector left the group to go roving. '''August 1999: '''Mabili gave birth to Burgan and Cassia. '''December 2001: Burgan and Cassia lelf the group and found Moomins with Lazuli females. November 2001: Mack left the group and formed the Zappa with Elveera females. December 2003: Mabili gave birth to a litter of pups one pup was Makonkie. September 2004: Mabili gave birth to a litter of pups one pup was male named Gazebo. January 2006: '''Mabili died and her daughter Makonkie took dominance. Osprey joined the group and became the dominant male. '''April 2006: '''Clarabella gave birth to Finn MacCool, The Pooka McPhelimy, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen '''September 2006: '''Makonkie gave birth to Loki, Thor and Mist. '''February 2007: Makonkie gave birth to Damian, VDP117, VDP118 and VDP119. April 2007: '''Makonkie and Piripicchio were the new dominant. Osprey was Last Seen. '''May 2007: One encounter with Frisky and a wild group June 2007: The Pooka McPhelimy was absent at the end of the month July 2007: The Pooka McPhelimy was Last Seen and Ciancica was absent at the end of the month August 2007: '''Cinacica was Last Seen '''October 2007: '''Drie Doring encountered with Frisky and Rascals '''November 2007: Maknonkie was pregnant. Piripicchio, Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were absent. Finn MaCool took over as dominant male December 2007: Makonie gave birth to Trinity, Tekia, Nikita and Buddah. Piripicchio, Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were absent January 2008: Piripicchio, Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were Last Seen February 2008: Makonkie and Mist were pregnant. March 2008: Mist aborted. Makonkie gave birth to P-Chan, Falco and VDF126 April 2008: One encounter with Frisky May 2008: '''VDF126 was predated. '''June 2008: '''Four encounters with Frisky, Loki was absent at the end of the month '''July 2008: '''Makonkie was pregnant. One encounter with Frisky '''August 2008: '''Makonkie and Mist were both pregnant '''September 2008: '''Makonkie gave birth to Nub and VDP128, Mist gave birth to The Dead Pirate Roberts, Commander Keen, Captain Planet and Spaceman Spiff '''October 2008: Makonkie was killed, Loki and Damian left the group, VDP128 was predated. Mist assumed dominance with Thor. November 2008: '''Thor was absent at the end of the month '''December 2008: Mist gave birth to Buttercup and Fezzik January 2009: Finn McCool went roving. Bramley, Back Jack, Allegro and Spider Pig visited February 2009: Trinity and Mist were pregnant. One encounter with Frisky March 2009: Trinity aborted. Mist gave birth to Utopia, Boetie, Sebeto and Uranus April 2009: No events; Four pups emerged and started foraging with the adults. May 2009: '''No events; the four pups are still alive '''June 2009: '''Finn McCool, Thor and Buddah went roving. Bramley, Black Jack and Spider Pig visited again. '''July 2009: Two encouters with Frisky August 2009: '''Black Jack and Spider Pig visited. '''September 2009: Bramley, Black Jack, Spider Pig and Zoltan visited. Thor, Buddah and Flaco went roving. October 2009: Mist was pregnant. She Trinity, Nikita and P-Chan were evicted. Thor, Buddah, Falco and The Dread Pirate Roberts went roving. November 2009: Thor and The Dread Pirate Roberts left the group. Finn MacCool assumed dominance. Bramley visited. Mist gave birth to Sereina, Selena, Ursli and Madleina December 2009: Trinity, Nikita and P-Chan left the group. Bramley visited again. January 2010: '''Mist was pregnant '''February 2010: '''Mist gave birth to VDM143, VDF144, VDM145 and VDD146. Buddah was absent '''March 2010: Buddah was Last Seen. Bramley from the Frisky visited once. April 2010: '''No events '''May 2010: '''One encounter with Frisky. Falco went roving. '''June 2010: Falco, Boetie and Uranus went roving. Bramley, Black Jack and Zoltan visited. One encouter with a wild group. July 2010: '''Mist was pregnant after mating with one of the Frisky males. One encounter with Frisky. '''August 2010: Mist gave birth to VDP147, VDP148 and VDF149. September 2010: '''Rovers: Captain Planet, Boetie and Uranus once each, Finn MacCool 3 times. Falco and Fezzik 4 times each. Visitors: Bramley, Black Jack and Zoltan once each. '''October 2010: Finn MacCool, Falco, Captain Planet, Fezzik, Sebeto and Uranus went roving. Bramley, Zoltan, Phoenix appeared along with Dragon's Fist, Eagle's Claw and Princessco. November 2010: '''Mist was pregnant, she evicted Nub, Commander Keen, Spaceman, Spiff, Buttercup and Utopia. VDM147 was predated. Finn MacCool, Boetie, Sebeto, Fezzik, Falco, Captain Planet and VDM145 all went roving. Zoltan visited ones. '''December 2010: '''Mist gave birth to VDF150, VDM151, VDP152 and VDP153. Finn MacCool, Falco, Captian Planet, Fezzik, Boetie, Sebeto and Uranus. Nud, Commander Keen, Spaceman Spiff, Buttercup and Captian Planet were absent. '''Janaury 2011: Mist was pregnant. VDP153 was predated. Finn MacCool, Falco, Captain Planet, Fezzik, Utopia, Boetie and Sebeto went roving. Finn MacCool, Boetie and Sebeto were absent so Falco assumed dominance. Two encounters with a wild group. February 2011: Mist gave birth to VDP154, VDP155, VDP156 and VDP157. One encounter with a wild group. Finn MacCool, Boetie, Sebeto, Serein, Selina and Madleina were absent. March 2011: '''Finn MacCool, Boetie and Sebeto were Last Seen. VDF150 was assumed predated. One encounter with Frisky. Sereina, Selina and Madleina were absent. '''April 2011: '''Sereina, Selina and Madleina were Last Seen. '''May 2011: '''Uranus was roving twice and was absent at the end of the month. He was seen at the Frisky once '''June 2011: '''Falco, Uranas, VDM143 and VDM148 left the group and joined the Frisky. Captain Planet became the dominant male. Gazebo, Zoltan, Willis, VFM167 and VFM173 visited. '''July 2011: Fezzik, Captian Planet, and VDM145 went roving. '''August 2011: '''Mist and VDF144 were pregnant. Fezzik left the group and joined the Frisky again. Category:Group Histories